Save Me Tonight
by BTR-Lost In Love-BTR
Summary: Katie life in Hollywood has been awesome until her life goes upside down and she starts getting bullied. Will Big Time Rush save the day once again as they always do or will Katie stay in this nightmare of a world. Rated T, Adopted from And All These Little Things
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me Tonight**

**Chapter One 11 Year Old Bullies**

**Katie POV**

"Hey Katie do you want to watch a movies tonight?" Kendall asked me. I nodded my head. Me, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan were playing video games. "What movie are we watching." I said. They looked at each other thinking about something to watch. "You decide." Carlos said jumping up and down like a monkey. "Mean Girls." I told them. "Carlos." James and Logan moaned. "What it was I could think to do." Carlos said. I laughed. "Thanks Carlos. You know we should watch one and two because they are both so good." I told them.

Baby, tell me  
Would it change?  
I'm afraid.  
You'll run away.  
If I tell you  
What I've wanted to tell you.  
Yeah...

Everyone's telling me

,I'm just too blind to see

,How you messed me up,

I'm better off now, yeah.

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan looked at me. "So she has One Direction as her ringtone but not us." James said. I nodded my head and went to my bedroom and picked the phone up.

Me - Hello. Who is this?

The person - Meet me at the the movies now!

Me - Why who are you. Wait a minute. Why Ariana

Ariana - Do it or you dead Knight

Me - Fine

I hang up the phone and walk to the door of 2J. "And where do you think you going Katherine Knight?" Kendall asked me. I just laughed. "Really big brother using my real name . I'm just going to the park chill out. And my ringtone is not all of One Direction it's Niall Horan you idiots." I told him. Kendall laughed and went to the Kitchen while Logan got his math book out and started reading and James and Carlos nodded their heads. "HEY!" Carlos and James shouted as they notice what I said. I laughed and shook my head. "Well bye." Was all I said before I ran out the door. When I was at the movies I looked around for Ariana and her little crew. "Look Knight decided to join us." I heard Ariana say. I turned around and there she was with her three best friends Kimberly, Jasmine and Layla. They all took a step closer to me. "What are you guys doing?" I asked trying to not sound scared but failed. Ariana had a evil smirk on her face. "Just catching up with an old friend." She said. She looked at Kimberly, Jasmine and Layla and nodded her head. "Hold her down." She told them. The three of them grab my arms. Great what I am going to do. Last time was better. Yeah I did say last time. It's been happen every week for the past month. "Here is something Katie Knight I hope you will like." Ariana said bringing me back from my thoughts.

**Kendall POV**

"Why did you let her." I told Carlos. Carlos shrugged his shoulders. We were in mine bedroom talking about our dates from last night. "Well now she like the man and your the woman." James joked and started laughing. After when James started laughing Logan joined in. "Well it's only buying food I had no money okay." Carlos said crossing his arms. Yeah it's weird thing to talk about. "Hey what time is it?" Logan asked as soon as he stopped laughing. James looked at his watch. "Eight why." James said. Logan just shook her head. "Katie been out for two hours. And you know she doesn't like being in the park for more then an hour." He said. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe she went to a friends house." I told him. Carlos nodded his head. "Yeah she might of." He said.

**Katie POV**

Crash! I was push to the ground. "Ow!" I cried out. Ariana, Kimberly, Layla and Jasmine laughed at me. "Does the little baby need her big brother." Kimberly joked. "Shut up." I shouted at her. Kimberly smiled and pulled my arm with was in pain. "Listen here don't ever tell me to shut up." She said pulling it as hard as she could which hurts alot because this girl is strong. I nodded my head and cried out in pain. "She such a baby." Layla said. Jasmine nodded. "Why does Big Time Rush like her she such a waste of space." She said. Ariana laughed "Okay that it for now." She told them. She walk up to me. "You going to feel our pain of you being in our class and everyone else." She whispered in my ear. She gave one more little smirk and her and the rest walk away. I jump up and started to make my way home. "Hey guys." I said as I got inside of 2J. Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall were on the sofa. "Hey should I get the movie?" Kendall asked. I shook my head. "No need I got it already." I said pulling mean girls one and two out of my bag. They groaned. I put mean girls one inside the the TV and sat down next to Kendall.

**...**

**What do you think. Katie ringtone was Niall's bits from Heart Attack, Kiss You and Last First Kiss. Anyway tell me if you like it or not and if you have anything you want to point out just tell me and if you want to help me make this better you can tell me as well. I hope you like the first chapter because there is more to come. At the end of every chapter I will give a seek peek of some of the next chapter. So here is the seek peek and thanks for reading chapter and please tell your friends.**

**Seek Peek**

**"I thought I told you to not come here today." Ariana said. I walk closer to her. "Well you know I want to have a good job so might as well." I told her. She smirked and laughed. "Oh please the only job you will have is a cleaner." She said. I shook my head and laughed. "That your job Ariana." I said and walk of.**

**"No!" I screamed. "Don't do this to me." I added. The person laughed. " You are a dirty little trap and those girls are doing the right thing." The person told me. "I didn't do anything to you. Please. I love you." I shouted. The person shook their heads and that was the last thing I saw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me Tonight**

**Chapter Two Okay Maybe Dreaming Isn't That Fun Anymore**

**Katie POV**

"I hate this movie." Carlos moaned. We were onto the second mean girls and already James, Logan and Kendall was asleep. "Well I love it." I told Carlos. I leaned onto Kendall and watched it.

**Next Day**

"Katie get up." I heard Kendall voice. I open my eyes to see I was on the sofa by myself. I nodded my head and went to the bathroom to get ready. When I got ready I walk to the Kitchen where Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan was eating on the table. Kendall got up and got a plate of egg and bacon and put it on the table and went back to his seat where his egg and bacon was. I guess that mine. I sat in my seat and started eating. "So what class do you have today?" James asked. "Err I have triple math, P.E, Literacy, Art and drama today." I told him. He nodded and started eating again. "Today we can't pick you up or take you to school we have studio so you will have to make you own way there and back." Logan said. "Okay I think I can do that." I said with a smile. Man today is such a great day. "Guys we have to go." Carlos shouted with food in his mouth. Kendall looked at his watch and nodded his head. "Oh yeah. Bye baby sister." He said as he got up and kiss the top of my head. "Bye big brother." I told him. Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James ran out of 2J. "I guess it just me." I said to myself.

**30 minutes later**

"I should be going now." I told myself. I made the way to the door and open it and walk out and locked it with my house key which I just got a week ago. When I got to school I made my way to my locker but bumped into Ariana."I thought I told you to not come here today." Ariana said. I walk closer to her. "Well you know I want to have a good job so might aswell." I told her. She smirked and laughed. "Oh please the only job you will have is a cleaner." She said. I shook my head and laughed. "That your job Ariana." I said and walk of. Man Today is such awesome. First of all I get the house to myself for some hours and now I stood up to Ariana this day is just getting better and better. "Hey Katie." I heard my best friends Tyler and Kayla say. I turned around. "Hey guys." I said. "So what have you done this weekend?" Kayla asked as she played with the tips of her hair. "Nothing much just hanged out with my brothers what about you two." I told them. "Hiding from my mum." Tyler told us. Kayla laughed. "Thats all you do. I had a bit of fun I hang out with my brother and then mum made me hang out with Ariana." She said. Yeah Ariana and Kayla are twins but Kayla is the nicer one and she nothing like Ariana. "I feel so sorry for you Kayla." I said. Tyler nodded his head. "I do aswell." He said.

**Lunch Time**

"Hey Kayla and Tyler." I said as I walk up to them. It was finally lunch no more lesson until one. "Hey Katie lets go to lunch." Kayla said. "Yeah I think I might die of hunger if I don't eat." Tyler said. I laughed. "Oh Tyler. Come lets go." I said. Man I am loving this day so far. Just then Tyler and Kayla went and out of nowhere there was Ariana. "The little tramp is trying to go to her 'friends'." She said. "Shut up." I shouted and everyone looked at me for a minute before they started talking and walking again. Ariana walk up to me so we were face to face. She punch me in the face and pulled my hair. "Don't you ever say that again. If you do it will be bye bye Katie Knight." She told me. I nodded my head. She let go of my hair. "This day is going to be a nightmare for you." She said and she walk of. I ran up ti Tyler and Kayla.

**After School**

I was playing video games until 2J door open. And there a guy dressed up in black. "Hello Katherine Knight." The person said. I gave a shy wave. "Who are you?" I asked. The person laughed and took a step closer to me. "You don't need to know." He said. I could tell it was someone about Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan age. He grab me by my hair and threw me of the sofa. "Ow." I cried out. He took out a hockey stick. OMG how is this person and why do they have a hockey stick. This day has gone from okay to good to a nightmare. He got the hockey stick and put it up and was about to hit me but."No!" I screamed. "Don't do this to me." I added. The person laughed. " You are a dirty little trap and those girls are doing the right thing." The person told me. "I didn't do anything to you. Please. I love you." I shouted. The person shook their heads and that was the last thing I saw.

I screamed as I woke up. I looked around to see Carlos awake watching Mean girls two. "Katie did you have I nightmare?" He asked. I nodded my head and cried. "Guys wake up." Carlos said shaking Logan, James and Kendall awake.


	3. Chapter 3

"What whats wrong?" Kendall asked as he pulled his arm around me. "I had a nightmare." I whispered. Kendall kissed the top of my head and pulled me to him. "Don't worry about whatever it was it's not real." He whispered. Logan nodded his head. "Kendall right it was just all in your head okay." He said. I nodded my head. "Good wanna watch a movie that we all like that not mean girls." James said randomly. "Okay." I said. "We so watching my little pony. It's the scariest movie ever." Carlos shouted. Me, Kendall and Logan looked at each other. "My little pony is not scary and we are watching fashion world." James shouted. Great One Two Three.

"My little Pony."

"Fashion World."

"My little Pony."

"Fashion World."

Yep there it is. "Guys we are not watching my little pony or fashion world. And Carlos we need to take you to an doctor soon." Kendall said. I laughed. "Hey!" Carlos pouted crossing his arms like a kid that got told they are not getting candy. "We just going to watch scream." Logan added. I smiled. "I love that movie." I said.

**Next Morning**

"Katie get up." I heard Kendall voice. I open my eyes to see I was on the sofa by myself. I nodded my head and went to the bathroom to get ready. When I got ready I walk to the Kitchen where Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan was eating on the table. Kendall got up and got a plate of egg and bacon and put it on the table and went back to his seat where his egg and bacon was. I guess that mine. I sat in my seat and started eating. I stopped eating. Oh my gosh this is like the first bit of my dream. I may come true. "So what class do you have today?" James asked. I looked up at James and smiled. Oh my gosh it is coming true well the first bit. "Err I have triple math, P.E, Literacy, Art and drama today." I told him. He nodded and started eating again. Great what I am going to do? Wait if it comes true I could find out who was the person who hit me with a hockey stick. Oh my gosh this is scary. Why is it coming true? Is it coming true or not? Why am I asking myself things? I need to stop.. "Today we can't pick you up or take you to school we have studio so you will have to make you own way there and back." Logan said. No! It's coming true. Everything is gonna happen again. This is just great. I was joking about the great bit. Shut up. Great I am fighting with myself what up with that. "Okay Logan." I said looking down. This day is just getting worst. have studio so you will have to make you own way there and back." Logan said. "Okay I think I can do that." I said with a smile. Man today is such a great day. "Guys we have to go." Carlos shouted with food in his mouth. Kendall looked at his watch and nodded his head. "Oh yeah. Bye baby sister." He said as he got up and kiss the top of my head. "Bye big brother." I sadly said. Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James ran out of 2J. "I gotta get out of here. The dream might change and he could come now." I told myself before running out of 2J and the Plamwoods to my school. When I got to the school I went to get to class so I wouldn't bump into Ariana so the dream wouldn't come true but sadly I did.

"I thought I told you to not come here today." Ariana said. I laughed and put on a fake smile. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. "Well you know I want to have a good job so might aswell." The words came out of my mouth. What the fuck? Oh no. How did that happen I didn't even open my mouth. Today is gonna be such a long day for me. She smirked and laughed. "Oh please the only job you will have is a cleaner." She said. It's coming true. I know what to do run. I tried to ran but my leg wouldn't move. I felt the words go to the back out of my mouth. Before I knew it they were out my mouth. "That your job Ariana." I said and I walk of. This day is just the worst ever. You know what I don't feel like school today. I think I just go home to be safe. "Hey Katie." I heard Tyler and Kayla say. Oh come on I guess I say hi to them before I go home.

**Lunch**

I decide I would just stay at school. "Come on Tyler lets go." I said and Kayla and Tyler started walking to the lunch hall. I turned around knowing Ariana was going to be there. "The little tramp is trying to go to her 'friends'." She said. "Why don't you just shut up." I shouted and everyone looked at me before they started talking again. Now here is the bit where she pulls my hair and punchs me. Before I knew it my face and hair started hurting. Yep she just did that. Don't you ever say that again. If you do it will be bye bye Katie Knight." She told me. She let go of my hair. "This day is going to be a nightmare for you." She said. I stood there with fear and ran to the bathroom.

**After School**

I decide I would lie to one of my teacher and say I didn't know what to do with my homework. "Thats all you gotta do." Mrs Jones told me. I nodded my head and walk out of the school. When I got home the man in black was there. Oh no. "Hello Katherine Knight." The person said. I laughed. "Really you." I laughed. I could tell it was someone about Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan age. He grab me by my hair and threw me of the sofa. "Ow." I cried out. He took out a hockey stick. Yep and there the hockey stick ."No!" I screamed. "Don't do this to me." I added. The person laughed. " You are a dirty little trap and those girls are doing the right thing." The person told me. "I didn't do anything to you. Please." I shouted. The person shook their heads and that was the last thing I saw. Before everything was black I saw something which I told me who it was "Oh my gosh I can't believe you doing this to me -." Was all I got to say before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**ave Me Tonight**

**Chapter Four He Is So Dead**

**Kendall POV**

"Oh yeah it's was funny when Gustavo was like ' I Kill You Now' and I was like 'Okay I be waiting for you to do that'." I said. James, Carlos, Logan and I started laughing. "Oh yeah and when I broke his phone he fainted." Carlos said. I laughed. "Today been great don't you think?" James asked pulling his mirror out. "I know it's awesome." Logan told us. I open the door of 2J and fainted as I saw what was on the floor.

**Logan POV**

"Oh my gosh!" James shouted. "Kendall fainted and Katie on the floor with blood on her." Carlos screamed. Ow! I nodded my head and dragged Kendall to the sofa and put him on it. "You two try and wake up Kendall, while I wake up Katie." I said. James and Carlos nodded and began to shake Kendall. "Ow." I heard someone moaned. I looked down to see Katie awake. "Katie are you alright?" I asked her. "Well I been beaten up with a hockey stick so what do you think." She said. I nodded my head and I began to clean all the blood of her.

**Katie POV**

" What wrong with Kendall." I said to Logan when I saw Kendall on the sofa and James and Carlos trying to wake him up but failing to do that. "He fainted when he saw you. Anyway do you know who did this to you?" Logan asked. I stood up and went to sit on the sofa that Kendall wasn't on. "Yeah it was Jett." I whispered. "WHAT!" I heard Kendall scream. I guess he awake now. Kendall stood up. "I am so gonna kill him." He shouted and made his way to the door and took a hockey stick and left. "We be right back Katie bear." Carlos said. Logan, James and Carlos went to get a hockey stick and followed Kendall. Finally this nightmare is over.

**Carlos POV**

I can't believe Jett did that to Katie. He 17 and Katie 11 that 6 years different. What kind of 17 year old does that to 11 year old. "There Jett." I said pointing at him when I saw him in the lobby. Jett turned around and looked at us before running. "Go after him." Kendall told us. We started running after Jett until Jett fell to the ground. We walk over to him. "Why did you do that to Katie?" James asked getting to the point of why we talking to him. Jett laughed evilly. "Well she is Kendall sister and I hate Kendall so why not." He told us evilly. "Well you getting pay back." Logan said. Kendall nodded at us and we started to hit him with the hockey sticks.

**Five Minutes Later**

**James POV**

Me, Logan and Carlos put our hockey sticks down while Kendall keep hitting him. Everyone was looking at us and was shouting 'Fight' again and again. I saw Kelly and Gustavo come out to the pool. Why are they here? They looked at the fight and their eyes went wide. "We should break it up now." I mouth to Carlos and Logan. "You right there." Logan said. We grab Kendall by his hood and pulled him. Kendall looked at Jett. "If you ever fucking do that to my sister again you will wish you were never fucking born." He said. "I think we should go now." Carlos said. I nodded my head and we went to the lobby. "What we going on there?" We heard Kelly say. We turned around to face her and Gustavo. "Well let me see we got home found Katie on the floor with blood on her I fainted." Kendall said. Kelly and Gustavo nodded. "When Kendall fainted we started freaking out. Me and Carlos tried to wake up Kendall." I added. "But we couldn't at. And Logan tried to wake up Katie which worked." Carlos told them. "I asked her if who did that to her she said Jett and that when Kendall woke up." Logan said. "I got mad we went to Jett and we and rather me beaten him up." Kendall finished.

**Katie POV**

When are the guys coming back? They been gone for an hour it doesn't take an hour to beat up Jett. Before I could go and look for them the door knocked. I went to open it and there was Ariana, Kimberly, Layla and Jasmine. "Hello Idiot." Ariana said as her and the rest of her crew walk in. "Get out my house!" I yelled at them. Layla took a step closer to me. "And what if we don't?" She asked. Err what should I say. "I will beat you up." I told them. They started laughing at me. "Oh please you could never do that you are so weak." Jasmine told me. I looked at her with an annoyed look and crossed my arms. Those girls really need a punch in the face. "We here to have so fun with our best friend." Kimberly said. I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah you beat up your best friend now do you. They took a step next to me and started beating me up until I was on the ground. "I hope you like our gift Best friend because there will be more tomorrow." Ariana said before they all walk out. I stood up and went to sit on the sofa. "What a nightmare of a world." I whispered to myself.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Save Me Tonight**

**Chapter Five Part One that The Fuck**

**Kendall POV**

"I think we should go to bed." Logan said. Carlos shook his head and start jumping up and down. "Come on." James said and he and Logan started dragging Carlos to our bedroom. "Hey Katie." I said. Katie turned her head to face me. "Can I borrow you phone?" I asked with a smile. Katie nodded. "Sure Kendall just give it back to me when you done. I going bed. Night big brother." She said passing me the phone. "Night baby sister." I told her. Katie smiled and went to her bedroom. Okay lets see what Katie been up to. I went to her text and my mouth dropped. "This can't be real maybe I just too tried. I look tomorrow." I told myself. I turned of Katie's phone and went into her bedroom. And there was Katie asleep in her bed. Wow she looks so cute asleep. I put the phone on her desk and went into my bedroom to sleep.

**Next Day**

"Hey Katie can I borrow you phone?" I asked Katie as we sat down on the sofa. Katie smiled or put a smile on. "Sure." She said and handed me the phone. "I'm going out." She said and walk out of 2J. I looked at her texts and my mouth dropped. "Oh my fucking gosh. I need to call the guys." I told myself. I pulled out my phone and called them.

**Me - Logan are you with Carlos and James?**

**Logan - Yeah why**

**Me - Put me on loud speaker**

**Logan - Okay**

**Carlos - Hey Kendall!**

**James - Hey Kendoll**

**Me - So funny Princess. Anyway guess what I found while I went into Katie's texts**

**Carlos - What Kendall?**

**Me - There was some girl called Ariana texting her things like 'You such a bitch' and 'Why don't you kill yourself. I bet you brothers will like that'**

**James - Who the fuck does that girl think she is**

**Me - Don't know. But there more**

**Logan - We coming to now to see the rest.**

**Me - Okay**

So that might be worrying Katie. She been a bit of for the last week. Now that I think about it she been off for the last month. "Hey we here!" Carlos shouted. I turned around and there was James, Carlos and Logan. I nodded. I threw the phone at James. "Look." Was all I said. Their mouths dropped. "We need to talk to Katie NOW!" They shouted. "I know." I said. The door opened. "Hey guys whats up?" Katie said while eating a pizza. "What is this." James said holding the phone up.

**Katie POV**

How the fuck did they find out. What to do?

**So that the chapter I hope you like and here is the seek peek. Before the seek peek I want to say something Have a good half term and follow me ThrowYouHands_ on twitter. Bye guys ;) :D**

* * *

**Seek Peek**

**"So you telling us you been getting ****bullied." Kendall said. I shook my head. "NO I'M NOT!" I yelled and then I ran to my room and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed. "I hate my life." I whispered. **

**"Well isn't it Katherine Knight I thought you were never going to show up." Ariana said with a evil smiled on that ugly face of hers. "You know what Ariana this has to stop." I said walking closer to Ariana. All I got was to get laugh in my face. "Oh yeah I do that when Niall from 1D looks nice for a change." She laughed. I shook my head. " BTW Niall looks always fucking nice so you are going to have to stop now." I said with as smile on my face. Wow I am doing awesome. **

**BANG! **

**I fell to the ground. **


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Save Me Tonight **

**Chapter Five Part Two You Getting Bullied?**

**Katie's POV**

"What is this." James said holding the phone up. How the fuck did they find out. What to do? "Nothing." I lied. Great lets hope they believe me. Logan laughed. "If this was nothing then why is this Ariana girl calling you bitch then." Logan shouted. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. Wow they're smarter then I thought they were. "Katie." Kendall started. I looked up and nodded my head. "If you getting bullied you know you can tell us." He said. "Yeah." Carlos added. I sighed. I know I could say this. "You see Ariana has been on my case for a few weeks." I lied. "So you telling us you been getting bullied." Kendall said. I shook my head. "NO I'M NOT!" I yelled and then I ran to my room and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed. "I hate my life." I whispered.

Baby, tell me  
Would it change?  
I'm afraid.  
You'll run away.  
If I tell you  
What I've wanted to tell you.  
Yeah...

Everyone's telling me

,I'm just too blind to see

,How you messed me up,

I'm better off now, yeah.

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

I looked at my phone. Oh great she calling me. I picked my phone up and answered it.

**Me : What do you want**

**Ariana : What I was only trying to call my BFF**

**Me : Err I not your BFF**

**Ariana : Well anyway tomorrow at 7pm meet me at Plamwoods park**

**Me : And what if I don't**

**Ariana : Then I make sure you never again see a day bye Katie**

I guess I be meeting her tomorrow

**Carlos's POV**

**Katie : What do you want**

**Ariana : What I was only trying to call my BFF**

**Katie : Err I not your BFF**

**Ariana : Well anyway tomorrow at 7pm meet me at Plamwoods park**

**Katie : And what if I don't**

**Ariana : Then I make sure you never again see a day bye Katie**

Oh my god. I ran from Katie's door to the living-room. "What did you find out?" Kendall asked as Me, him, James and Logan sat down on the sofa. I frowned. "Well she meeting this Ariana girl at 7pm tomorrow." I told them. Logan nodded and smiled. "I GOT A PLAN!" He yelled. "Wow there no need to yell Logan." James said. Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyway tomorrow we follow her and she if she is getting bullied." He said. We all looked at each other and smiled and nodded. Tomorrow going to be big night. Wait isn't one of songs called big night?

**Next Morning**

**Katie's POV**

I got my bag and walked out of the my bedroom and to the living-room where the guys were sleeping on the sofa. Well looks like I can have some fun before school. I put my bag down and got a bucket and put water in it. I walked over to the guys and tip the bucket upside down so the water went on them. The guys open their eyes. I smirked and laughed. "Aww did you all fall asleep watching My little pony. " I smirked. The looked down. "Maybe." Carlos said. OMG They did! I started laughing. "Shut up." James moaned. I grab my bag. "Whatever anyway bye guys have fun watching my little pony." I told them before walking out of 2J.

**James's POV**

"CARLOS!" Logan and Kendall yelled. Carlos nodded his head. "Why did you tell her we watched my little pony all night. I thought we said we was going to tell no one about that." I shouted. "I don't know." Carlos shrugged. "Anyway anyone up for another my little pony movie." He asked. "Me." Me, Kendall and Logan yelled. Wow we really need to stop not acting our age.

**Katie's POV**

"Hey Kayla where Tyler" I asked. Kayla smiled as we walked to our lockers. "Hi Kat and Tyler sick at home today he got chicken pox." She told me. I frowned. "Poor him that is nearly as sad as you for being twins with Ariana." I said. Kayla nodded. "Anyway guess what my brother and his best friend were watching my little pony all night." I told her. Kayla started laughing

**Logan's POV**

"Seriously she told someone that we watched it." I said. Me, Kendall, James and Carlos was spying on Katie. "It all of Carlos fault." Kendall said. Carlos looked down. "Whatever remember what we doing." He said. James looked at us. "What are we doing again?" He asked. I sighed. I gotta get new friends. "We spying on Katie and to do that we need to be teacher so guys get change into this because we going to be teacher for the whole day." I said giving them the clothes and the wigs we going to wear.

**Kendall's POV**

"Okay so what do we do now." Carlos asked. James nodded. "We go to class." Me and Logan said. "Split UP." We all of us shouted before walking of. I walked into the classroom and there was Katie and some random people I don't even know. "Hello Class you teacher isn't here today because he got sick so I be teaching you. The name Mr Jam." I said. Wow that the most weirdest name ever. Someone put their hands up."Yes?" I said. "Well what are we learning today?" He said. OH Crap

**6:45 pm**

**No One's POV**

"I'm going to the park." Katie told my big brother and his three best friends. "Okay have fun." Kendall said. Katie faked smile and left 2J. "Lets go now!" James shouted. They all headed to the door but the were stop." WAIT!" Carlos screamed. "What!" Logan yelled. Carlos dragged them all the the bedroom

**Five Minutes Later**

"ALRIGHT WE IN BLACK LETS GO!"Kendall yelled. They all left 2J and went to Plamwoods Park.

**Katie's POV**

"Well isn't it Katherine Knight I thought you were never going to show up." Ariana said with a evil smiled on that ugly face of hers. "You know what Ariana this has to stop." I said walking closer to Ariana. All I got was to get laugh in my face. "Oh yeah I do that when Niall from 1D looks nice for a change." She laughed. I shook my head. " BTW Niall looks always fucking nice so you are going to have to stop now." I said with as smile on my face. Wow I am doing awesome.

BANG!

I fell to the ground.

"KATIE!" I heard Kendall shouted before everything went black

* * *

**Hey guys that was the end of chapter 5 I hope you like it and here is the seek peek**

**Seek Peek **

**" I can't believe it happen to Katie." I said as I looked at her sleeping. Logan nodded. "I know right if I was a girl I would beat her and kill her but I can't." He told me. "When are the guys going to come back." I asked. Logan shrugged**

**"Yo Ariana." I said. Ariana rolled her eyes. "What do YOU want." She said. I took a step back. "You know what you done. I wanna how would you like it if it happen to you." I said with a smile. **

**"Is she going to okay?" I asked the doctor. The doctor sighed "Well..." **


End file.
